


Hugs

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex wants to read her book in peace.   Astra has other ideas...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more GD randomness. Enjoy :=)

******

_The storm raged. Waves crashing against the rocks as the warrior stood proud and defiant against the elements, broad axe held up high above her head as she shouted out, her voice drowned out by the roaring winds even as she screamed out obscenities at the gods who had forsaken her and her people…_

Alex paused in her reading, peering over the top of her book to see Astra floating above her. Frowning, Alex pursed her lips, debating whether or not to acknowledge the sight or simply ignore it and go back to her book.

Deciding to ignore it for now, she went back to her book, but only succeeding in reading the same half-paragraph twice over. Lowering her book again, she looked up at Astra as the Kryptonian continued floating above her like some kind of bizarre decoration.

Lowering her book with a sigh, Alex tucked one arm under her head.

“Can I help you with something?” she finally asked.

In answer, Astra floated down to press herself against Alex’s form, tucking her head under the agent’s chin, the book falling to the floor with a muted _thump_ as the two women wriggled slightly for more space on the narrow couch.

Chuckling as Astra curled up tightly to her, Alex reached up, combing her fingers through long dark hair.

“Feeling a bit insecure today, are we?” she mused.

“ _Hmm_ ” Astra murmured as she shifted, moving into a more comfortable position.

“Any particular reason why?” Alex wondered.

Astra shook her head.

“ _OK_ ” Alex whispered, pulling her close. The book could wait she decided, right now she had more important matters to attend to, namely giving Astra as much cuddles as she wanted or needed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need a hug, eh? :=)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
